


In Battle, Side-by-Side

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Hotch is the raptor daddy, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reid is Strauss's assistant, it'll make more sense later, who does everything Strauss doesn't want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid had never been more terrified in his life.  He kept almost impossibly still as his fingers dug into Hotch's arm as he listened intently for some sort of movement that would betray where the dinosaur was.  He was even holding his breath to ensure he wasn't making extraneous noise, though he would be surprised if his racing heartbeat didn't give them away.  There was a sudden noise behind them, and all it took was Hotch's muscles shifting beneath his hand for him to jump to his feet the moment the other man did, thankful when Hotch's hand caught his as they ran, darting around trees and other foliage as the Indominus Rex roared behind them and the ground trembled from its footsteps as it raced after them.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Battle, Side-by-Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another **fic preview**. This is actually something I posted about on tumblr, but I don't know if people really saw it. xD
> 
> There shouldn't be any spoilers, but I'm doing my take on a Jurassic World AU because why not. There will probably be hints of Blake/Rossi if it's not obviously in the background, so beware that when the fic itself is posted.
> 
> Can't think of anything else to say for this, except Hotch is the Raptor Daddy and Reid is...difficult to explain movie-wise since I'm adding in an extra character. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

Reid had never been more terrified in his life.  He kept almost impossibly still as his fingers dug into Hotch's arm as he listened intently for some sort of movement that would betray where the dinosaur was.  He was even holding his breath to ensure he wasn't making extraneous noise, though he would be surprised if his racing heartbeat didn't give them away.  There was a sudden noise behind them, and all it took was Hotch's muscles shifting beneath his hand for him to jump to his feet the moment the other man did, thankful when Hotch's hand caught his as they ran, darting around trees and other foliage as the Indominus Rex roared behind them and the ground trembled from its footsteps as it raced after them.

"Do you trust me?" Hotch threw the question over his shoulder, his gaze never leaving the terrain in front of them as they approached what looked like an open field.

Reid wasn't sure what prompted it since he thought it was obvious, but he answered without hesitation aside from a quick intake of breath for his overworked lungs, "Of course."

Hotch picked up speed and turned, aiming for what Reid was fairly certain was a cliff, but he didn't feel it necessary to waste his breath on a concern such as that. Hotch had asked for his trust, and he was going to give it to the older man.  "Get ready.  Take a deep breath before jumping," Hotch ordered, and that was when Reid's brain finally matched their surroundings to the map he'd seen far too many times.

Doing as instructed, he took a deep breath and felt Hotch release his hand, and a second later he was airborne.  He barely managed to close his eyes just before icy waters engulfed him.  It almost startled him enough to lose some of the breath he'd been holding, and he had to fight the urge to swim to the surface immediately, only stopped by the hand that gently grabbed his again and kept him under.  He despised not being able to open his eyes without losing his contacts, but he could hear the roar of the Indominus Rex even under the water.  A few seconds later, he felt himself pulled up, breaking the surface of the water with a sharp intake of breath and some minor coughing as his lungs burned.

"You all right?" Hotch asked, and Reid blinked his eyes open, the arm of his free hand hooking around Hotch's neck as he embraced the dark-haired man.  

"Thank you," he breathed hoarsely, pressing his cheek against Hotch's shoulder.  He felt Hotch's arm wrap around his back, returning the hug, but he only allowed himself to bask in the moment briefly.  He pulled back just before Hotch's arm shifted to start urging him towards the bank.

Hotch smiled wryly.  "Don't thank me yet.  We have a lot more to worry about.  We need to find the boys and Blake, if they're even still out here."  

Reid allowed Hotch to guide him back to dry land (which wasn't so much dry as muddy) and he stumbled to his feet.  "First, I think we should check in with the others.  Maybe they made it back."  He fished his phone out of his pocket with some effort, breathing a sigh of relief when it seemed to be working just fine.  "I thought it was crazy when Penelope spent that much money for a case for me," he murmured absently as he dialed the number for the control room, flashing a brief smile at Hotch as the older man shook his head before taking in their surroundings.  Reid sincerely hoped Alex and the boys had made it back; he wasn't sure how many run-ins they could have with the Indominus Rex before it outsmarted them.


End file.
